


Sweet Tea & Red Lilies

by AwkwardVB (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Euphoric Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Violence, Multi, References to Drugs, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Pearl, Vampires, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AwkwardVB
Summary: "Were you just drinking my blood?  Dude, that is so fucking creepy!"  When Amethyst finds herself falling for her latest one night stand; she can't help but wonder- "why are all the cute girls so deranged?" (Vampire!Pearl, Pearlmethyst, Supernatural AU/Human AU.)





	1. Neon Lights & Strange Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, but I haven't written a full chapter of a story in so long that I decided that it was worth posting! I'll try to update frequently since I've liked what I have so far, but it'll really depend on how well received it is. With that said, why are you reading the notes? Onto the fic!

Clusters of thick, rich smoke twirled in a hazy drift through the neon-lit club.  A breath of cigarette smoke and body odor assaulted the air, joined by a bitter twinge of alcohol.  Pounding through the speakers was an unintelligible blast of bass and shitty lyrics; and shady men chatted up much too scantily clad women, who hardly noticed pills fizzing in their cups.

Drinks sloshed, bar stools tipped, and drinks were knocked back in seconds.  Girls with manicured nails jabbed at each other in fits of cloudy judgement; stumbling on their too-tall heels.  All the while, harlots flirted up men, who bickered over who would get to “have them.” In the corners of the room, teens learned that they weren’t as strong as they’d thought- vomiting and passing out among themselves.

_ Pathetic.   _ Pearl dredged her fingers through her frigid drink as she tapped her nails against the side of her glass.  She forced a smile as the man across from her said something; but having not contributed any attention to his slurs, she hid her disgust and forced a nod.   _ Humans are such wastes of resources nowadays… _

Her stomach, ever so quietly, growled.  Biting her lip, Pearl forced herself to hold back her ragged breaths, and the urge to  _ indulge. _  She longed for the taste of blood on her lips, rolling over her tongue, and finally,  _ finally  _ sedating her hunger.  

His blood lacked her preferred sweetness, but she needed an easy prey- or else grow weak from thirst.  Across from her, she heard the red-faced man slur something about his house, and having ‘fun.’ She begrudgingly gave him as kind a smile as possible.  “I thought you’d never ask,” she purred in a smooth, practiced tone. She sipped her drink,  _ tasteless,  _ and vaguely felt a burn on the back of her throat.   _ Keep it together Pearl.   _ Passing a coy smile his way, she stood and pulled him up by his tie, “don’t wait up-”

Had it been possible, his face grew redder as he garbled out some degrading comment about her body.   _ Since when did humans become so focused on appearances? _  She pulled on her jacket, the smooth leather snug against her form.  With a precise, adept sashay through the muddle club-goers, she paused every now and then so that her pursuer could keep up.

At one point, he’d gotten close enough to snag her waist, trying to place feverish kisses along her neck.  His hands grew needier as his breath became sharp, breathy pants. 

It took Pearl great strength not to throw him across the club, pushing him away with as little force as possible.   _ I still need his blood.   _ “Not here,” she murmured, somewhat humiliated by the humans staring around them.  And yet, he didn’t stop. His hands grew more and more invading, and her face flushed with annoyance.   _ Disrespectful little-..! _

Her lips curled back into a hiss, unintentionally allowing her sharpened canines to unsheath themselves.  In his drunken stupor, he hardly reacted until she struck him- leaving a long, weeping cut down his cheek.

Taking advantage of the bewildered crowd, she whipped around- quickly pushing past them.  Despite their calls towards her, she could only lament on her lost meal.  _ I suppose it’s too late to search for someone else who will invite me home…   _ She stepped over a passed out teen, whose fake ID was shittier than his judgement, and huffed.   _ Why is it so difficult to find easy prey nowadays? _

Weaving through the room of drunkards, she became aware of the eyes that were following her through the club.  She turned, facing the short, warm-skinned girl who stared at her with eyes filled with amazement. Pearl paused for a moment- had she been found out?

Finally, her admirer spoke, snickering “you attacked Bill Dewey!?”  She gaped, “do you even know who he is?” She was unable to hide her laughter, and Pearl found herself nearly hypnotised by the sound.  “Dude, he fucking  _ owns  _ this place!”

Pearl blinked in surprise, but she couldn’t help but find herself captivated by the girl.  Her eyes, clouded with intoxication still lit with her laughter, and Pearl felt her own breath hitch.  Her hair, dyed from light to purple, framed her thick face in a perfect way. And her  _ blood. _

The young woman’s heart thumped softly, flowing the most taunting scent through her veins and into her flushed cheeks.  Pearl could hear her own blood roaring in her ears. Was her mouth watering? She didn’t comprehend anything around her as she drew closer to the sloshed girl.

Now this,  _ this  _ would work.

She cocked her head slightly, “is that so?”  She murmured, batting her eyelashes at the other girl as she bit her lip in a mimic of what she’d seen others do.  “Then I suppose I should get out of here, isn’t that right?” She smiles softly, but even her breath has become rigid as she gapped the distance between them.

Her blood, smelling of fresh berries and fucking _ lilies  _ overwhelmed her.  “You wouldn’t happen to know where a  _ vicious rebel _ like myself could spend the night, now would you?”  She exhales in the other’s ear, her fangs grazing the soft cartilage.

A crimson glow poured into her cheeks as a shiver ran down her spine, and Pearl bit her lip, giving a sigh of ecstasy as the scent of blood grew stronger.   _ So much kinder than that wretched man-   _ Slowly, she dragged her fingers along the girl’s skin, enticing her with fierce eyes.   _ We can treat each other well… _

“Fuck.”  The purple-haired girl groans softly, “you’re hot-” she mumbles drowsily.  Reaching out with shaking hands, she tugged on Pearl’s hand. “We’ll hide out at my place-” 

Pearl gave a smile, purring a small “of course-” as her sharpened fangs glared in the club lights.  From the look on the other girl’s face, all that mattered to her was that she was about to  _ score. _

She made it difficult for Pearl the entire way home; her focus claimed by the girl’s scent.  They stumbled up the stairs, through the halls of the apartment complex. Pearl halts for a moment at the door, but her prey laughs softly,  _ so fucking beautiful. _

“What?  Are you waiting for me to invite you in?  C’mon, don’t be shy-”

Pearl’s mind was overcome with a haze as the doors locked behind them.  In little time, she hardly comprehended being pushed against the plush queen-sized mattress, straddled by the shorter girl.

Less-than-decent noises escaped her lips as soft nips along her pale skin left blue-black blossoms of color.  The scent of rum stung the back of Pearl’s throat and noises gasped at her lips. A fog claimed her mind at the scent of the other’s blood, and for once she was torn by her morals and the urge to gorge herself.

She’d never kill a human being; especially not one that was so  _ perfect. _

_ I suppose I could play with my food just this once. _

 


	2. Silk Sheets & Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote a second chapter on the same night I wrote the first. This is really rare for me, so I'd savor it as much as you can! With that said, here's the chapter!

Soft, languid streams of light cast through the opened curtains of the small bedroom.  Slow, drifting dust floating through the air as early risers began trickling into the city.  Pearl’s mind was cloudy as she gradually became aware of her surroundings.

It had been some time since she’d been able to sleep so deeply as she had the night before.  She hardly remembered the reason she was there as she slowly woke. The scent of something burning was registering slowly in her mind as she opened her eyes with a groan.  Pushing herself up onto her elbows, Pearl blinked away the fog of sleep.

The dim sunlight glimmered on her face as she gained her senses.   _ Oh my stars!   _ Pearl was practically blinded, despite the sun having hardly rose above the horizon.  In her oh-so-graceful fashion, Pearl flung the silken sheets off herself and fell face first on the floor.  Her skin crawled, burning and stinking as a soft whine escaped her lips. Kneading her fingers through the shag carpet, she waited for the pain to dissipate with a pant.

Gathering her fleeing dignity, she shimmied across the floor towards the windows- and yanked the curtains shut.  Face glazed with embarrassment, Pearl sighed deeply and turned to look at the room around her.  _ What got into me last night? _

She’d slept with humans before, it was much easier to take advantage of their trusting state.  But she’d never physically  _ slept  _ with the humans in question.  Digging through her discarded clothes on the floor, her legs shook with weakness.   _ How foolish of me to be distracted…  _

Her knees buckled with each step as she found her bra- torn and unwearable- lying on the floor.  “Thank goodness I spent so much on that…” She huffed. Finding her jacket, strewn over the open bedroom door, she prayed that there were no roomates in the apartment.

As she pulled on her jeans, Pearl groaned.   _ I can’t believe it’s morning already.   _ She dug through her pockets, face slowly falling as she began to pat down her pants and jacket.   _ Syringes.  Where are my syringes?!   _ Growing frantic, she continued to check her clothes, knowing she’d never put her supplies elsewhere.  “No-” she whimpered, “how foolish could I be?” 

Pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes, she leaned against the wall with a sigh.   _ Someone must’ve mistaken them for drugs at the bar.   _ She slid down the wall onto the floor, shaking her head at her own plight.  The girl on the bed groaned, and Pearl sucked in a breath as she watched her roll over and mumble in her sleep.

_ What kind of vampire am I?   _ She stood to pace the floor as quietly possible, only to be reminded of what she was there for by the grumbling of her stomach.  She was so close, yet so far from finally sedating her hunger.

And the  _ blood.   _ The scent was so much stronger than the night before, no longer tainted by the scent of alcohol.  As much as she tried, she couldn’t help the small dribble of drool from sneaking past her lips.  _ I suppose just this once I can bite a person- _

She groaned, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.  She just couldn’t bring herself to entertain the thought.  What would Steven, her  _ baby boy,  _ think of her?  Or worse, Garnet?  If Rose were still there, what would she say?  Her stomach growled once agains and she clenched her fists.  She could leave. She could just go to the club and find someone else… 

But her blood was so  _ delectable.   _ How would she find another human being that smelt so perfect?  The thought of tasting, even just a drop, sent shivers down her spine.

Her fangs slipped over her bottom lip, despite her insistence to herself that she  _ needed  _ to leave.  Her ragged breath accompanied the panic she’d felt in her heart.  When did she get closer to the bed?  _ One taste won’t hurt.   _ She knelt over the girl, before she’d even had time to process.

Before she’d had time to stop herself, her teeth sunk into the soft, savory flesh of the sleeping girl’s arm.  A sweet splash of blood coated her tongue; a blissful noise erupting from her throat. If the night before had been euphoric, she couldn’t begin to explain the  _ taste _ of this girl’s blood.

Thick, syrupy blood poured down her throat, stomaching groaning in satisfaction.  With a ravenous fervor, Pearl gripped the girl’s waist and gulped down the piquant taste.  Sharpened nails sunk into the girl’s side, pulling her close with a purr-like noise. She hardly noticed her prey shift beneath her.

Pearl’s breath hitched in her throat, a smooth trickle of blood flowing down her lips and down her chin.   _ Perhaps I should stop before I take too much…   _ She tried to pull herself away, but her muscles wouldn’t even twitch.   _ A tad bit more won’t hurt.   _ Her eyes sunk shut, another soft moan escaping her lips.

And then a lamp hit her.

The force of glass shattered on her head, throwing her back with a yelp.  Shards tinkered to the ground, a blurriness clouding her eyes and leaving stars in her vision.  “Dude, what the hell?!” She lifted her head to meet the wide-eyed purple gaze.

Pearl scrambled to the corner as the girl clutched her arm, pulling a blanket over herself.  “Were you drinking my blood!?” The other continued to shriek, “that’s fucking creepy!” 

“Please!  Quiet down!”  Pearl pleaded in a hushed, urgent tone, “I’m sorry!  I wasn’t attempting to hurt you!” She pulled at her hair, scolding herself, “I-I couldn’t help myself!  I-I know it wasn’t t-the most ethical thing to do but-” She cast her gaze downwards. Where had the confidence from the night before fled to?  “I couldn’t bear getting any weaker…” 

The girl groaned, leaning against her headboard, “fuck.  Why do all the hot chicks have to be crazy?” She rubbed her eyes and muttered under her breath.  “Ugh. Okay. Listen, I’m not sure if it’s the awesome sex or the hangover talking, but… I guess I’m not mad?” 

“You’re…  Not?” Pearl murmured as she hugged her knees to herself.  She tilted her head, and the other girl blinked in a moment of shock.  At herself, perhaps? 

“Fuck.  Um. You’re cuter than when I’m drunk.  Ugh, listen.” The other rustled through her bedside drawer for a bra, “do you…  Can you? Drink coffee?” 

Pearl bit her lip, fangs sinking into her pale skin; causing the other girl to wince.  She quickly closed her mouth and nodded, opening her mouth to apologize once more.

“By the way…  You have a…” The darker skinned girl gestured to her mouth, and Pearl flushed in embarrassment- wiping her mouth.  In response, the girl gave a half-laugh, still somewhat thrown off from the situation. Pearl’s face reddened as she picked herself up from the floor.

_ I suppose things could be worse. _


	3. Tasteless Coffee & Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't as proud of this chapter, but I kinda needed it to transition. So yeah, enjoy some light pearmethyst bickering!

Pearl was unable to do anything other than stare down at her cup, with whitening knuckles.  The strong, bitter scent twinged at her senses, teasing her with a sensation she couldn't taste.  She savored the soft, warm cloud washing over her from the dark liquid swirling in her cup. She opened her mouth to speak, with a deep shudder.

"So," she attempted to think of some coherent order to her thoughts.  Now flushed, she was only able to blurt out, "do you plan to put on a shirt?"

Panicking at her outburst, Pearl thrust her face back into the mist of her cup- averting her gaze.  Yet, the violet-haired girl only looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Pearl noted that the girl’s brows were dyed as well.  "What? You drank my blood and now you're gonna pretend I didn't fuck your brains out last night?"

A squawk-like noise burst from Pearl's throat, half-disgusted, half-embarrassed.  "That's not what I-" she instead snapped her mouth shut, eyeing the curtains across from her.  A lamp was likely not the worst thing that could harm her this morning. She tried not to think of the glaring blaze of the sun and bit her lip.

"By the way," the other girl huffed, muffled by bandages that she was attempting to tighten with her teeth.  "The name's Amethyst. I guess that doesn't really matter to you though." The fabric fluttered from her mouth, the two cuts in her mouth beginning to weep blood once more.

She felt her canines slipping past her lips and threw her mug to her face, gulping down the tasteless liquid.  She'd hoped the bitter scent would wash away the taste of blood in her mouth. "Pearl-" she rasped, hoping to deter the awkwardness between them.

Averting her eyes, she couldn't help but sneak glances at the girl in their silence.  Her leg bounced, her mind continuing to drift to the curtains behind Amethyst's seat. She swallowed hard, "you're doing it wrong," she finally murmured.

Once more, Amethyst dropped the bandages from her mouth, glaring at them for a moment.  She shifted her gaze towards Pearl in annoyance, "what?"

"You were putting the pressure below the wound," Pearl said, shuffling her feet as she squeezed her hands between her thighs.  "You want to put the pressure above it to stop the bleeding."

Amethyst squinted at her, staying quiet for a moment, before attempting to do as she was told.  When the bandages wouldn't fasten, she looked to Pearl- expecting another remark.

With a twinge of self-consciousness, Pearl mumbled, "they're too bloody, you need new ones."

"If you know so much,  _ you  _ do it," Amethyst huffed, extending her arm to the vampire.  Dribbles of blood flowed over her skin, and Pearl's vision blurred.  And yet, she still clutched at the curtain strings, looking hesitant.

The fog lifted from her mind as Pearl stood, somewhat frozen in place.  With a slow step, then another, she approached Amethyst- fighting a whimper in her throat.   _ This is it.  This is where I die.   _ The other girl's arm was still exposed to her, dripping with blood as she grabbed new bandages.  "I don't get why it's bleeding so much," Amethyst huffed, "what did you even  _ do _ ?"

Pearl fastened the neat wrap around the girl's arms, backing out of the line of the window.  "It's my saliva," she admitted, eyes darting for a possible exit. Much too flighty to sit in front of the window once again, she remained standing.  "There's a component preventing wounds from closing. I-Its to m-make feeding easier..." Her voice was hoarse, still rather nervous. "If I hadn't wrapped it, you would've kept bleeding-"

Amethyst threw her arms up in frustration, "great!  So you were trying to kill me in my sleep too!" She huffed, groaning as she dropped her face into her hands.  "Y'know, I keep trying to let it go, 'cuz you're still pretty hot, but c'mon!"

Pearl was once again torn, "of course I wasn't attempting to-" she trailed off.  "I had planned to dress your wounds, I'd never kill a human."

"I don't believe you."  Amethyst squinted for a moment.

Pearl forced herself to look to the other girl, "Amethyst."  She spoke with a serious tone, yet the name felt fitting on her lips.  "I wasn't going to hurt you." She said, matching the other's gaze.

"Why should I trust you?"  Amethyst stood, eyes narrowed, "look at my fucking arm!"  Startled, Pearl's eyes filled with terror, jumping backward several more paces.  Amethyst's muscles relaxed as her eyes dawned with realization, "you... You really weren't gonna kill me, huh?"

"N-Never!"  Pearl said, desperate to gain some sort of trust.   _ Why can't she act as trusting as last night?   _ Although she understood, Pearl was desperate to escape.  "I don't even know how I could look Steven in the eye knowing I'd killed a human."  She paused, running her hands through her hair as she paced the floor. "N-Not that you know who that is, of course, but-"  She trailed off. "No, I wasn't going to kill you. I-... I'm not like other vampires, I suppose."

"There's other vampires?"  Amethyst questioned, squinting.  "No one's ever talked about having freaky cuts when they woke up-" She said, gesturing to her wrapped arm.

"I usually use syringes," Pearl explained, "so, I-I can bring blood for Steven," she bit her lip. "I keep other vampires away from Beach City."  She was shaking slightly now as if she was saying things that she shouldn't have. Her eyes were still searching the room for exits.

"Who's Steven?"  Amethyst blurted out, growing flustered as the girl continued to speak. It was obvious she was trying to get as much information as possible but Pearl continued to try and end their conversation. 

"Oh my stars," Pearl massaged her temples, "why do are you so curious?"  She questioned herself. "It really isn't something you should get wrapped up in-"  She assured.

"I want to know!"  Amethyst blurted out, promptly flushing with embarrassment.  She tried to play it off, and Pearl realized that she had had a forced relaxed attitude all morning.  "I can... Maybe... Help?”

"Help?"

"Yeah.  You said you were starving last night, right?"  Amethyst said, leaning back in her chair. She had let go of the curtain strings, shrugging.  "I mean, that's what it sounded like?"

"I never said that-"  Pearl said, looking away once more.  "But, yes, I suppose that is how you could put it..."   _ Why are you telling her these things? _

"Well, I mean, what if you don't have to do all this sneaking in stuff?"  Amethyst continued, "what if I kinda, ya know, just gave you my blood?" 

"I did not sneak in!"  Pearl huffed, "you invited me inside!"

"Yeah, to  _ fuck,"  _ Amethyst snorted, ignoring the following squawk, "that's kinda the same thing, right?  You still lied-"

" I did not lie!"

" _ Anyways,  _ people donate blood all the time.  So what if I donated blood to you?"  Amethyst finished up, waving her hands as if to say, 'thoughts?'

"What makes you think I'm not capable of handling things on my own?"  Pearl questioned, lip curling at the comments the other had made.

"I caught you, didn't I?"  Amethyst retorted, "and I'm a mess after a night of clubbing, _ sooo _ ."

Pearl gave an irritated noise, "why would you want to help me?"  She questioned, "I  _ lied  _ to you, remember?"  She said the word 'lied' with disgust.   _ I wouldn't lie to you.  _ The thought grazed so quickly in her mind that she blinked in surprise, unsure why she had thought something so sincere.

"I mean, I dunno, you're kinda hot?"  Amethyst fiddled with her cup, which had been long forgotten.  "And I guess, I'm kinda sick of being alone and only having my sisters to talk to?"

Pearl grew serious once again, looking around, "Amethyst, this isn't something you can just act normal about. I can't have anyone knowing," she said, looking the girl in her violet eyes, "if you're serious about helping me, you cannot tell anyone-"

"Jeez,"  Amethyst huffed, "I'm not stupid."  She said, eyes rolling, "do you want my help or not?"

"Well...  It would be greatly beneficial to myself, but..."  She sighed, "Steven isn't as able to drink from just anyone," she murmured.  "We'd have to test your blood to his system."

Amethyst furrowed her brow, "who is this Steven person anyways?  And why's he so picky?" She said, "seriously, you're drinking freakin  _ blood,  _ how much weirder can you get?"

Pearl looked away, "blood has a taste," she mumbled, but shook off the comment, "Steven is my reliant," she explained.  Yet, Amethyst's puzzled expression warranted a simpler explanation; "he's a baby vampire." She sighed in annoyance.

"Ooh," Amethyst stretched out the word, nodding, "so what?  He's like your son or something?" She tensed, "oh god. Please tell me you don't have a husband vampire or whatever.  I  _ really  _ don't wanna deal with that over a fuck-"

"What?  Oh! No, no," Pearl said, waving her hand nonchalantly, "he isn't my son," she responded.  "His mother's death has left him in my care," she continued, "myself and Garnet have cared for him, joint with his father-"

Amethyst opened her mouth to question  _ who is Garnet?   _ However, Pearl quickly cut her off.  "Perhaps we can explain more together?  After you've met Steven?" She said, nervously.   _ Garnet's going to think I've gone and killed myself in the daylight- _

"Huh?  Oh right," Amethyst said, glancing at the window, "what're we gonna do about- y'know?"  She nodded her head.

"Would you happen to have a parasol?"  Pearl questioned, and Amethyst gave her yet another blank expression.  "An umbrella-" She sighed.

"Oh!  Yeah! I've got one of those-"  Amethyst nodded in assurance.

"Very well.  One last thing Amethyst," Pearl said, rather sternly.

_ Ugh.  C'mon.  How much is she gonna expect from me?  She can't be happy she gets my blood, can she?   _ "Whaaat?"

"Can you  _ please _ put a shirt on before we leave the building?"

  
  



End file.
